


Blindsided

by CheeseIceCreamSandwitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: I will update the tags as The story progresses, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch
Summary: Some things don't always make sense.Take dreams for example.
Kudos: 28





	Blindsided

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Footsteps.  
But from where?  
Who was walking?

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Wait.  
I’m walking.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Since when was I walking?  
Where am I going?  
…

Where are the others?

“Green? Red? Blue? Shadow?  
Where are you?”  
…

No answer…  
…

HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE  
I WAS JUST AT HOME WHAT-  
Why am I wearing a blindfold?  
…

ow ok, some hair is stuck in the knot.  
It’s so tight I can’t even move it.  
Oh my Din, this knot won’t budge.  
…

OW ok that’s a wall  
… 

Am I in a room or a hallway?  
…

Wall.  
Wall  
Wall.  
Wall.  
Wall- wait  
No wall.  
Is the wall, changing?  
…

Glass? What?  
…

WALL?!?  
…

No wall.  
Wall.  
More glass- ow ok, I guess it’s broken now  
… 

Is the room changing?  
…

So weird… like a dream-  
am I dreaming?  
…

No, that cut feels pretty real.  
… 

ow  
…

AAAHH WHAT TOUCHED ME  
Whos there?  
…

“Hello?”  
… 

Again  
… 

“Shadow? Is that you?”  
…

THAT’S NOT SHADOW  
WHAT IS THAT  
AAAAAAAAAAAA  
OH HYLIA THAT’S SHARP  
IT’S NOT LETTING GO  
OH NO

“LET GO OF ME!”

get away get away  
get away get away  
get away- it let go!  
run run run run-  
OW WALL  
ow floor  
Shit, my nose is bleeding  
Where is that thing-  
oof

AAAA ITS RIGHT THERE  
OH HYLIA HELP ME  
…

Is it… whining?  
…

Cold dog nose  
Why is there a dog here?  
…

WHATTHEFUCKWASTHAT  
… 

Metal on floor?  
…

Chains?  
… 

Chains on dog.  
… 

Was this dog chained up?  
… 

Where did the dog go  
… 

oof it’s pushing me  
ok that’s fine  
I can’t see anything ok  
… 

“You know I can’t see right?  
…

Why am I talking to a dog?

Ok I’m gonna use the dog  
as a guide now apparently  
…

“Thank you.”  
…

Where is the dog taking me?  
… 

This dogs fur is really soft wow  
…

How big is this dog holy-  
… 

“Vio?”  
… 

“Red?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are odd things.  
> One moment you are running after bad guys, and the next you are a politician running for vice president.
> 
> I still don't really know how to format, so if it looks bad, I'm sorry.


End file.
